Jiwa yang terhempas
by Shireishou
Summary: Time Line : B’T X Neo Eps 6 dan 9 Saat Metal Face berjuang melepaskan diri dari belenggu jiwanya. Di tengah gurun Gobi yang gersang, sesosok pria tengah tertunduk tak berdaya di antara puing-puing serpihan besi dari B'T yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya


**JIWA YANG TERHEMPAS**

**Base : **B'T X Karya Kurumada Masami  
**Central Character : **Metal Face  
**Time Line :** B'T X Neo Eps 6 dan 9

_**Intro**_

_The story takes place in an era in which robots and B'T are usual and common things. The mighty machine B'T is Brain... Blood, Body, Brave and Battler! These form a super robotic figure. B'T swears to obey his donor for its energy source is human's blood.__  
_

_**Prolog**_

Di tengah gurun Gobi yang gersang, sesosok pria tengah tertunduk tak berdaya di antara puing-puing serpihan besi dari B'T yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Matahari senja menyinarinya dalam duka berkepanjangan. Rambut pendek kecoklatannya melambai lembut dipermainkan angin. Separuh tubuhnya yang terbuat dari mesin pun kini turut merasakan sakit yang mendera lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Pria itu baru saja menyaksikan rekan yang paling setia padanya, B'T yang senantiasa menemaninya dalam suka duka, meledak berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan yang terserak tak beraturan. Ia membeku dalam tangis yang tak urung terhenti meski mentari mulai tenggelam di balik horizon.

"Letnan satu Metal Face..." Nama yang selalu ia dengar dari B'T yang kini hanya tinggal kenangan. Hatinya kembali teriris.

_**Story**_

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Madonna!" gumamku berulang-ulang, meratapi kepergian B'T yang merupakan representasi badak itu. "Aku sudah memerintahkanmu untuk kembali. Namun kenapa kau membantah perintahku?" Kututup wajahku dengan kedua belah tanganku, berusaha menghapus air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

_Maafkan ketidakpatuhan saya yang pertama dan yang terakhir. Karena saya ingin mempercayai bahwa B'T bukan sekedar mesin tempur. __Kalau kami juga punya hati seperti halnya juga manusia. Tolong ijinkan saya, Madonna, menggunakan sisa tenaga saya, seperti kehendak saya sebagai B'T, untuk melindungi apa yang saya anggap penting... _

Kalimat terakhir yang terucap terbata-bata dari tubuh yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah itu sungguh menohok hatiku. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap melindungi Teppei dan B'T X agar mereka bisa mengalahkan Meimu dan B'T Hallowen.

"AAAAH!" Aku menjerit memecah keheningan malam yang mulai merambati gurun. "KAU BODOOOH! Mengapa kau tinggalkan aku?!" Kuhantam tanah gurun berpasir berulang-ulang pedih. "Bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu disisiku?" Jeritanku melemah dan kembali menjadi isak tangis pilu.

_Pada akhir hidupnya, Madonna telah telah membua__t dirinya bersinar. Dia tidak minta pertolongan siapapun, dia melakukannya dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Tak seperti dirimu yang hanya bergantung pada mesin!_

Ucapan Teppei sebelum pergi terngiang kembali. Kutatap tangan kiriku yang terbuat dari mesin. Ya... aku betul-betul membanggakan tubuh mesinku. Bahkan sampai akhirpun, aku masih bergantung pada Madonna untuk bertempur.

Kehebatan yang selama ini aku umbar demi kesetiaanku pada Kaisar Mesin hancur sudah. Meimu... satu dari Tujuh Jendral Iblis berusaha menghabisi nyawaku. Kaisar Mesin telah membuangku. Mencampakaanku... Sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada pofesor-profesor yang membangkang dan dilempar ke dalam _Under Hell_. Tempat pembuangan yang terletak 3000 meter di bawah tanah. Tanpa ada harapan tuk bisa melihat sinar matahari. Yang tersisa disana, hanyalah kematian. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke pasir gamang.

Angin malam mendesau lirih. Tubuh dan hatiku yang terluka cukup parah mengurangi kesadaranku. Akupun tertidur dalam duka.

Kala kubuka mata, betapa terkejutnya aku telah berada di rumahku sendiri. Mungkin salah satu prajurit Laycon yang berpatroli membawaku kemari. Entahlah... Aku termangu diam.

Ah... aku tadi bermimpi. Mimpi tentang sesosok wanita yang selalu ada di hatiku. Karen... satu dari Empat Penjaga Roh. Orang pertama yang menyadari kebusukan Kaisar Mesin... Orang yang berkali-kali menjatuhkan diriku... ya... juga menjatuhkan hatiku...

Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa ia sudah berhasil mencari 'cahaya' penyelamat dunia di Pulau Kamui? Aku bangkit terduduk.

Aku harus membantunya... tidak hanya Teppei dan Karen, ke Empat Penjaga Roh yang lain juga ikut berjuang mencari cara untuk mengalahkan B'T Rafael. Aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan agar kematian Madonna tidak sia-sia.

Dengan pesawat kecil akupun terbang menuju Pulau Kamui.

Betapa terkejutnya kala aku tiba di sana. Dari bunker bawah tanah yang terbuka, cahaya putih kehijauan bersinar begitu dasyatnya. Apa Karen ada di dalam? Aku bergegas melangkah masuk.

Tak kusangka, di dasar pulau kecil yang hanya berisi sebuah pohon raksasa dan sebuah rumah tinggal, terdapat ruangan yang begitu besar. Cahaya putih kehijauan itu ternyata berasal dari pusat akar pohon yang berada sepuluh meter di hadapanku. Itukah inti sel "bibit cahaya" yang dicari-cari Karen? Bibit Cahaya itu bersinar terang dikelilingi akar pohon yang seolah menjadi perisai pelindungnya. Hanya ada akar pohon dengan lebar 1,5 meter yang menghubungkan tempatku berpijak dengan pusat akar dimana bibit cahaya itu berada. Yang ada di kiri dan kananku hanyalah jurang pekat tanpa ujung.

"AAAAAH!" Terdengar suara wanita menjerit keras dan seketika kulihat sosok Karen terpelanting menjauh dari bibit cahaya menuju tempatku berdiri. Akan tetapi ia terhempas dan hendak jatuh ke jurang. Reflek aku melompat dan menyambar tangannya.

"Me-Metal Face?" Karen tampak sangat terkejut menyadari kehadiranku. Rambut merah panjang kepang satu miliknya terayun seiring ayunan tubuhnya. Aku menariknya ke atas dan membiarkannya terduduk. Aku bangkit dan melangkah mendekati bibit cahaya.

"Kau mau apa?" Karen tampak sangat terkejut melihat langkahku.

"Tenang saja..." Ujarku sembari melompat maju. "Kesetiaanku pada Kaisar Mesin telah lenyap bersama dengan lenyapnya _Cyber Lance_ku ini."

Aku maju selangkah lagi dan kurasakan tekanan mulai mengalir ke arahku. "Orang itu bilang... manusia pasti bisa bercahaya dengan kekuatan sendiri tanpa bantuan dari orang lain." Aku berjalan melawan tekanan yang semakin menguat kala aku makin mendekati bibit cahaya.

Kini aku berlutut di depan terali akar pohon yang melindungi bibit cahaya seputih kristal seukuran telapak tangan itu. Aku harus mengambilnya. Memasukkannya dalam "kapsul cahaya" untuk kemudian menyerahkannya pada Karen.

Awalnya, kuangsurkan tangan kiri robotku untuk meraihnya. Namun kutarik kembali. Ya... aku akan menggunakan sisa tubuh manusiaku untuk mengambilnya. Kudorong tangan kananku ke depan berusaha meraihnya.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Aku menjerit sekuat tenaga kala kurasakan cahaya itu bukan hanya ingin mendorongku menjauh, namun juga ingin mencabik-cabik tubuhku. Kurasakan bagian dalam tubuhku seperti diaduk dan dilukai.

"Tidak ada waktu!" batinku berusaha untuk tetap meraihnya. Sakit yang diterima tubuhku tak dapat lagi kubendung. Kumohon... bertahanlah... bercahayalah seperti Teppei agar dapat menekan energi bibit cahaya. Aku kembali menjerit kesakitan.

Tatkala kuberhasil meraihnya, segera kujejalkan ke dalam "kapsul cahaya" untuk mengurangi efek penghancurnya. Cahaya putih kehijauan itu memudar seiring tertutupnya segel kapsul.

Aku mencoba bangkit dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Karen. Aku limbung. Tubuhku mengeluarkan cahaya kehijauan yang teduh. Inikah cahaya dari "bibit cahaya"? Ah... tidak... ini cahayaku sendiri. Cahaya hangat yang kuimpikan.

"Ka-karen... kapsulnya..." Tanganku bergetar kala menyerahkan kapsul itu padanya. Tiba-tiba tubuhku mengejang dan akupun roboh ke arahnya.

"Bertahanlah!" Karen merengkuhku dan membaringkanku perlahan.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku seperti berkabut. Ditengah kabut putih dengan semburat cahaya hijau di sekelilingku, terdengar suara yang sangat kurindukan.

"Letnan Satu Metal Face!"

"Ma-Madona..." Ujarku lirih.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bersama-sama lagi Letnan Satu Metal Face!" Madonna terbang rendah dan mendarat disisiku.

Kurasakan sakit yang sedari tadi menyergapku tiba-tiba lenyap tak berbekas. Ya... bahkan kusadari bahwa tubuh mesinku telah lenyap dan kembali menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

"Ayo pergi Madonna!" Aku melompat menaiki dirinya.

"Baik...!"

Madonna pun melayang pergi... Membawaku ke tempat yang indah...

Tempat dimana aku tak akan bergantung pada siapapun juga...

Tempat dimana aku tak perlu terikat pada apapun juga...

**THE END**

Innalilahi panjang juga pas diketik.

Dibuat di buku tulis 8-9 Agustus 2008

Diketik 10 Agustus 08

**Dedicated to :** B'T X fans dan smua yang udah bersedia membaca fanfic B'T X ini.

_Untuk orang yang selalu berusaha memberu arti tentang keberadaannya kepada orang lain. Orang yang selalu berusaha untuk bersinar dengan cahayanya sendiri seperti matahari_

Maaf kepanjangan... suer ga sengaja. Habisnya kan kalau ga dibuat sejelas mungkin buat yg ga pernah nonton B'T X bingung. Maaf juga kalau ada salah ketik. Cuman dibaca ulang 3 X. Pusing weheheheh


End file.
